sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Espio the Chameleon (IDW)
|Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Kameleon |Wiek=16 |Oczy=Żółte |Wzrost=110 cm |Waga=36 kg |Skóra=Fioletowa, kremowa, żółta |Ubiór= *Ćwiekowane opaski na nadgarstkach i kostkach, ze złotymi guzikami *Białe rękawiczki z fioletowymi elementami *Ciemnofioletowe buty z czarnymi akcentami |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Super szybkość *Zwiększona rozciągliwość *Zaawansowane umiejętności akrobatyczne *Ekspert w sztuce ninjutsu *Umiejętność walki w zwarciu *Umiejętności detektywistyczne *Przyklejanie się do powierzchni *Kamuflaż *Obsługa komputerów |Przynależność = Chaotix |Lubi=Sprawiedliwość |Nie lubi=Zła }} Espio the Chameleon – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to antropomorficzny kameleon, wojownik ninja, oraz członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Współpracuje z Vectorem i Charmym. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Chaotix poszukuje Eggmana Po tym jak Sonic został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana, Espio przyłączył się do Resistance, aby walczyć z Imperium Eggmana, które opanowało prawie cały świat. Kilka dni po uratowaniu Sonica, Imperium Eggmana zostało pokonane, a sam Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Po zakończonej wojnie Chaotix odłączyli się od Resistance i zaczęli poszukiwać Doktora Eggmana. Odwiedzili wiele baz i miast, które należały do doktora. W ostatnim znanym laboratorium Eggmana przesłuchiwali Orbota i Cubota, którzy jednak nie wiedzieli nic. W końcu znaleźli Eggmana w Windmill Village, po tym jak otrzymali anonimową wskazówkę. Doktor nosił jednak teraz pseudonim Mr. Tinker i pomagał mieszkańcom wioski. Wydawał się również nie pamiętać żadnego ze swoich poprzednich planów. Chaotix przesłuchiwali go i obserwowali uważnie przez kilka dni, ale nie wykazali, żeby Eggman cokolwiek pamiętał. W tej sytuacji postanowili zawołać Sonica. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Espio i Sonic walczą z Badnikami W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Espio prowadził Sonica do Windmill Village, ale po drodze zaatakowały ich Badniki. Espio użył swojego kunai na lince, aby razem z Soniciem rozbujać się i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie roboty. Gdy bohaterowie wykończyli ostatnich przeciwników, Espio opisał Sonicowi czym ostatnio Chaotix się zajmowało. Następnie zaprowadził jeża prosto do wioski, w której przebywał Eggman. Jednak nawet Sonic nie wiedział co zrobić z doktorem, który nic nie pamiętał. W trakcie dyskusji, kolejna grupa Badników zmierzała w kierunku wioski. Espio i jego drużyna udali się zatrzymać roboty. Sonic dołączył do nich później i pomógł pokonać ostatnich przeciwników. Po powrocie do wioski Espio i jego drużyna zamierzali kontynuować śledztwo w sprawie Eggmana. Przed odejściem zatrzymało ich jednak nagłe przybycie Shadowa i Rouge. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Espio i jego drużyna chcieli pomóc Sonicowi w walce z Shadowem, ale nie byli w stanie dogonić dwóch jeży. Espio twierdził, że musi najpierw zregenerować siły po ostatniej walce z Badnikami. Po chwili Espio i jego drużyna dowiedzieli się od Rouge, że to ona udzieliła im anonimowej wskazówki. Gdy Shadow wrócił do wioski, Espio i jego drużyna zamierzali stawić mu czoła, ale czarny jeż teleportował się za nich i poszedł do Eggmana. Później okazało się, że Eggman Land o którym wspominał doktor był tylko niewinną atrakcją dla dzieci. Gdy wszystko się wyjaśniło, Espio i jego drużyna opuścili wioskę. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|Espio i Chaotix w bitwie W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Espio i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Podczas lotu Espio grał z Vectorem, Charmym, Silverem, oraz Tangle w karty. Po tym jak Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, a statek Resistance rozbił się, Espio i jego drużyna bezpiecznie wylądowali w pobliskiej dżungli. Stamtąd Espio ruszył za Vectorem do ataku na flotę wroga. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Espio walczył z Egg Pawnami. Po tym jak skrzydło Egg Fleet zostało zniszczone, razem z Charmym bezpiecznie wycofał się na statek, który przechwycił Tails. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Espio wziął udział w walce z Master Overlordem. Wraz z Vectorem i Charmym pomagał Amy w niszczeniu jednego ze skrzydeł robota. Po tym jak Master Overlord zrzucił wszystkich bohaterów z siebie, Rouge próbowała złapać spadającego Espio. Ostatecznie wszystkich uratował Silver. Po tym jak Master Overlord został zniszczony, a Główny Szmaragd wrócił na Anielską Wyspę, Espio oddał się spokojnej medytacji. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Espio i jego drużyna zabrali się z przyjaciółmi Sonica na statek Egg Fleet, którym mieli opuścić Anielską Wyspę. Udali się również do Amy, od której domagali się wynagrodzenia za rozwiązanie sprawy Eggmana i zatrzymanie Metal Sonica. Crisis City thumb|left|Espio walczy z Zombotami w Seaside City W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Espio i jego drużyna przebywali w Seaside City, gdzie otrzymali od Tailsa wieści o najnowszych wydarzeniach. Doktor Eggman powrócił i przy użyciu Metal Virusa zaczął zmieniać swoje ofiary w Zomboty, a Sonic został zainfekowany i teraz musi biec aby trzymać chorobę w ryzach. Zaraz po tym do biura Chaotix wkroczyły Zomboty. Espio rzucił w nie swoim kunai, ale to się odibło. Chaotix ostanowili wycofać się z budynku, licząc na to że uda im się ukryć w mieście. Jednak zostało już ono objęte epidemią Zombotów. Bohaterowie dostrzegli także w oddali Faceship który zrzucał wirusa. Chaotix postanowili rozdzielić się i poprowadzić ewakuację mieszkańców do portu. Charmy odwracał uwagę Zombotów, podczas gdy Espio zamykał je między linami podczepionymi do kunai. Kiedy Espio i Charmy prowadzili grupę cywili, jedna z nich była już częściowo zakażona przez wirusa. Vector zamknął ją w prowizorycznej klatce z samochodów, co nie spodobało się Charmy'emu. Espio próbował go przekonać że nie było innego sposobu. Po dotarciu do portu ocalali uciekali na statek, a Espio pomagał Vectorowi odpierać Zomboty. Niespodziewanie Charmy zaczął lecieć z powrotem do miasta, aby uratować tą którą Vector musiał zostawić. Espio próbował go złapać na linę z kunai, ale ta została złapana przez Zombota. Espio zatrzymywał następnie Vectora, aby nie szedł do miasta ratować Charmy'ego ponieważ sam zostałby zainfekowany. Espio i Vector wycofali się następnie na statek, zostawiając los Charmy'ego w rękach Sonica. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Espio i Vector trafili do Restoration HQ, gdzie spotkali się z Soniciem. Opowiedzieli mu o planie znalezienia Charmy'ego i przyprowadzenia go do HQ, choć jeż poddał w wątpliwość ten pomysł, mimo że sam był zarażony. Espio zapytał Sonica następnie kiedy ostatnio spał, na co jeż odparł że mógł sobie pozwolić jedynie na krótkie drzemki. The Last Minute thumb|Espio zszokowany po stracie Vectora W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 Espio i Vector przeprowadzali ewakuację ocalałych z Pine Grove Village, w której znaleźli także Charmy'ego-Zombota i zamknęli w słoju. Wrócili następnie do Restoration HQ, gdzie Gemerl kazał im usunąć Charmy'ego z budynku. W trakcie kłótni Vectora z Gemerlem pojawiła się Cream, a Espio wyjaśnił wtedy że zamierzają umieścić Charmy'ego w laboratorium Tailsa, obok Omegi, gdzie nie będzie nikomu zagrażać. Nie zdążyli jednak, ponieważ w HQ pojawił się inny Zombot, który wywołał panikę wśród ocalałych. Słój w którym znajdował się Charmy został rozbity, a Espio zdołał się przedrzeć przez tłum i wcisnąć przycisk alarmu. Później, wraz z garstką niezainfekowanych, dostał się na statek ratunkowy i był świadkiem, jak Vector zatrzymuje Charmy'ego i razem z nim udaje się w tłum Zombotów. Vector poinformował następnie Espio o jego awansie na głównego detektywa, po czym Gemerl zatrzasnął za im drzwi. Espio był przez chwilę w szoku, ale Amy zdołała go postawić a nogi, dzięki czemu kameleon pobiegł na pokład statku. Wkrótce ocalali dotarli w okolice Central City, gdzie dołączyli do nich Tails, Tangle i Whisper. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Espio zajmował się odwracaniem uwagi Zombotów w Spiral Hill Village, aby umożliwić pozostałym członkom Restoration ewakuację ocalałych. Gdy Zomboty otoczyły Espio, uratował go Sonic. Kameleon poinformował wtedy jeża o obecnej sytuacji, a także o tym co stało się w Restoration HQ. Espio zaczął się wtedy kłócić z Soniciem, twierdząc że powinni byli zająć się Eggmanem w Windmill Village, gdy jeszcze mieli okazję. Sonic jednak wytłumaczył mu, że nie mogli przewidzieć tego że Eggman odzyska swoje wspomnienia, oraz uważał że powinni dawać swoim wrogom drugą szansę. Espio milczał po tym przez chwilę, a następnie powiedział Sonicowi żeby pomógł im w ewakuacji. Kameleon wrócił potem na statek Restoration i odleciał nim ze Spiral Hill Village. Charakterystyka Osobowość Espio jest poważnym i opanowanym wojownikiem ninja. Ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i nienawidzi zła. Uważa, że każdy występek powinien zostać osądzony. Nie daje się jednak ponieść emocjom i liczy się ze zdaniem innych, głównie Sonica i Vectora. Wygląd Espio jest fioletowym kameleonem. Zamiast nosa posiada żółty róg. Jego oczy są złote. Espio posiada również długi, zwinięty na końcu ogon. Nosi mocno fioletowe buty w czarne paski. Nogawki stanowią bandaże zwinięte pomiędzy dwoma czarnymi krążkami. Kameleon nosi także białe rękawice z fioletowo-szarymi karwaszami. W niekórych przypadkach może zmieniać kolor. Moce i umiejętności Espio jest bardzo szybki, zdolny nadążać za Soniciem. Jako ninja jest zdolnym akrobatą i wojownikiem. Dysponuje także arsenałem broni, wśród której znaleźć można m.in. kunai i szurikeny. Espio może rzucać tą bronią, albo przyczepiać do niej linkę. W połączeniu z jego refleksem i akrobatyką, broń ta jest szczególnie groźna. Pozwala wykonywać bardzo szybkie, zabójcze dla przeciwników obroty. Jako kameleon Espio potrafi przyklejać się do ścian i sufitów, a także chodzić po nich. Może stać się całkowicie niewidzialny dla wzroku przeciwników, kamuflując się z otoczeniem. Espio posiada także pewną wiedzę o komputerach. Potrafi je obsługiwać, a także przeszukiwać ich bazy danych. Dysponuje też pewnymi umiejętnościami niezbędnymi w pracy detektywa, choć nie dorównuje w tym polu Vectorowi. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Vector the Crocodile (szef, współpracownik) *Charmy Bee (współpracownik) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Mr. Tinker Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW